WHAHAHAH WHEN THE YUGIOH PEEPS GO CRAZY!
by YamiColinTheGreat
Summary: My First Fan Fic PLEASE SEND FLAMES!! ^_^ PG 13 for cussing and yugioh crazyness heehhehehe
1. The Chat room

WHAHAH WHEN THE YUGIOH PEEPS GET CRAZY-falls over- ( I do not own yugioh BUT!! I wish I did -whispers in Yugis ear- if I owned it you and Tea wold have 2 kids already -Yugi falls down dead-)  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: Yugi whare the hell are you -looks around-  
  
Yugi:-comes jumping in- HEY HEY HEY  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: Yugi did you get into the candy  
  
Yugi: maybe I did and maybe I didn't -twitch-  
  
Yami Yugi: -runs in with a sword in hand- DAMN YOU YUGI THAT WAS MY M&MS!!  
  
Yugi: oh -slaps YamiColinTheGreat on the back- see ya buddy -runs like hell-  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: oh Bye?.....  
  
Yami: COME BACK HERE YOU SMALL FREAK!! -drops the sword and jumps on yugi digs his face into the floor-  
  
Yugi:...::blacks out::  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: lets just start the fan fic.-claps hands and lights go out all you can see is the shadow of Yami beatin the shit out of Yugi-  
  
Online Host: Welcome to Yugis Club House  
  
Online Host: Dmboy222 has entered the room  
  
Online Host: JoeyLOVEsMai has entered the room  
  
Online Host: II Lysander II has entered the room  
  
Dmboy222: hey joey  
  
JoeyLOVEsMai: hey yug what you up to  
  
Dmboy222: playing on the comp and watching yami try to change the tv channels  
  
JoeyLOVEsMai: that has to be real fun ::rolls eyes::  
  
Dmboy222: the hell it is its like he is cussing out the tv right now cus its telling him that the pizza can come in 15 mins or less hes like going I WANT IT NOW! And im telling him the TV cant talk back or hear him and he looks at ME like in stupid.  
  
Online Host: SetosBlueEyes has entered the room  
  
SetosBlueEyes: ; ok why am I here  
  
II Lysander II: think dumb ass its my fic AND!! You can talk to Tea!  
  
SetosBlueEyes: TEAS COMEING ON WHEN!! ::drools::  
  
Dmboy222: -sighs- whats with Kaiba all he does at school is try to look up Teas skirt  
  
JoeyLOVEsMai:: -cracks up- heheheeh I do that alot but to Mai  
  
II Lysander II: im by pervs Ra help me!!!!-shakes head-  
  
Online Host: MaiTheDuelQueen has entered the room  
  
JoeyLOVEsMai: MAI!!!!  
  
MaiTheDuelQueen: god joey how many times are you going to make a new SN I cant take it any more -rips out hair-  
  
Dmboy222: I gtg yami is now yelling at the game boy for telling him that he only has one life left see ya  
  
Online Host: Dmboy222 hes left the room  
  
Online Host: TeaTheCuteOne has entered the room  
  
SetosBlueEyes: TEA YOU CAME!!! -huggles and kisses-  
  
TeaTheCuteOne: god you freak get off me and I know you look up my skirt now -slaps him- Joey thanks for the E Mail  
  
JoeyLOVEsMai: ya no prob that perv needs to stop ::cracks up:: hehe  
  
SetosBlueEyes: JOEY YOU LOOK UP MAIS SKIRT!!!!! DON'T BAD TALK ME I CAN BUY YOUR ASS AND OWN YOU!!!  
  
MaiTheDuelQueen: #1 I know Joey does that and #2 damn it Kaiba off the caps NOW!!  
  
Online Host: SetosBlueEyes has left the room  
  
II Lysander II: what a freak he left cus he cant use caps @_@ hey look I got a IM from him ewww Tea he wants me to ask you if you will go out with him ^_^ you wanna mess with his mind  
  
TeaTheCuteOne: ^_^ hehe ya lets do it.  
  
II Lysander II: ok I told him that you said to meat him at the old house down the street inside the back room heheh  
  
TeaTheCuteOne: that house freaks me out oh shit my mom says I have to do my home work ::sighs:: see ya  
  
Online Host: TeaTheCuteOne has left the room  
  
MaiTheDuelQueen: well boys I got to go to the mall and buy stuff ::winks at joey:: see ya at 6 ok  
  
JoeyLOVEsMai: -drools- GOTS YA!!  
  
Online Host: MaiTheDuelQueen has left the room  
  
JoeyLOVEsMai: im going to get ready so see ya colin!  
  
II Lysander II: ya ok E Mail me about the date ok I WANT TO KNOW ALL!!! Muhahahahahahaha!  
  
JoeyLOVEsMai: got ya  
  
Online Host: JoeyLOVEsMai has left the room  
  
Online Host: II Lysander II left the room  
  
Online Host: TheGameKingDude has entered the room  
  
TheGameKingDude: why does yugi talk on this..i wonder what this thing does  
  
Online Host: TheGameKingDude has left the room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: why did you make me so dumb in this fic  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: cus I can :P  
  
Yugi: -still laying on the floor knocked out-  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: do you think we need to help him  
  
Yami: na he will be ok -looks around- and if not we can run for it ok  
  
YamiColinTheKing: we will hide the body in a trash can hes little and can fit in it  
  
Yugi: -twitch-  
  
Yami: damn hes alive I mean oh my lil yugi that I love with all my heart and soul your ok  
  
Yugi: -gets up and looks at yami and YamiColin- what happened who are you and whares my hair gel!!!  
  
Yami: im your god my name is Yami and you will bow to me and be my foot stool  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: I am Colin and you are my puppy dog and all you can say when someone calls your name is woof woof  
  
Yugi: ^_^ Woof Woof this is soo cool ::takes out hair gel and gels his hair:: 


	2. The Sleep Over

( I do not own yugioh but if I did -whispers in yamis ear- I wold make you love kaiba -yami runs like hell and jumps into his room and starts to cry-)  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: this is a fic about yugi oh sending an E Mail to his friends and like have a sleep over  
  
Yami: "psh" who wold want to hang out with a small fry like him!  
  
Tea: I do I do I always love to hang out with yugi he carries my bags and books and all I have to do is pretend to like him ::smiles::  
  
Yugi: -starts to cry-  
  
Every one but yugi: that boy is not right O.o  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: well I hope you like Chap Two yugis crazy sleep over party!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
YUGIS CRAZY SLEEP OVER PARTY!!!!!!  
  
To: TeaTheCuteOne,MaiTheDuelQueen  
  
Dear friends me and Yami are having a sleep over at like 6 pm today and we want to know if you guys want to come Seto and Joey already said yes and well we want to know if you girls want to come so PLEASE call me  
  
  
  
Love,Yugi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Tea: -on the phone with yugi- ok yugi im comeing and mai called me and told me she will come to  
  
Yugi: why cant she call me  
  
Tea: she forgot your number again  
  
Yugi: oh ok ::wishpers:: blond moment  
  
Tea: ok Yugi see ya at 6 ok bye -hangs up-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Yami: that was short  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: I know it's the 2 chap and oh -thinks hard- I want to not have this on my 3 one ok  
  
Yami: what ever just don't make me act dumb -looks at yugi- hey foot stool how are you  
  
Yugi: woof woof ^_^ 


	3. THE SLEEP OVER PART 2

( I do not own YuGiOh BUT!! If I did -whispers in Mais ear- YOU WOLD NOT BE WHAREING ANYTHING WHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!! -Mai runs to the bath room to get away from the perv-)  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: oh this is Chap 3 so oh please send flames!!  
  
Yami: am I going to be dumb in this  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: Yep!!  
  
Yugi:-comes running in with chips in hand- Hey YamiColin!!  
  
Yami: THAT'S MY CHIPS!!  
  
Yugi: oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh -runs like hell-  
  
Yami:-runs after Yugi- COME BACK HERE YOU SMALL THING!!-jumps on top of him and beats the shit out of him-  
  
Yugi:-knocked out-  
  
Yami:-grabs the chips and starts eating-  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: Tea you can start the fic  
  
Tea:-goes red in the face- THANKS. Crazy Yugioh sleep over part 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We meet Yami Yugi Joey and Kaiba at Yugis house getting ready for the sleepover.  
  
Yugi: ^_^ I hope Tea like this -makes the house look all cute-  
  
Yami: YUGI! How do I start this thing -pokes the comp-  
  
Kaiba and Joey are in the living room watching TV.  
  
Kaiba: PICK ONE CHANNEL!!  
  
Joey: Make me foo!!!  
  
Kaiba: -jumps on Joey and starts to beat him up-  
  
~ANAIMA DUST CLOUD!!!!!~  
  
::knock on the door::  
  
Kaiba and Joey:-stops- WHO THE HELL IS THAT!!  
  
::door opens::  
  
Mai: ah yugi don't you lock the door!!!  
  
Yugi: why do I have to you are not my momma!!!  
  
Tea: -runs in and jumps on Yugi- YUGI MY LIL BOY TOY!!!  
  
Yugi:-falls to the floor cus of the weight- @_@  
  
Tea-scoots off- SORRY!!-skittles off to Joey and Kaiba- HEY BOYS!-takes the Clicker- MINE!! -turns the channels and puts on One Life TO Live- ohhhh a some one is getting married  
  
Mai:-jumps and sits by Tea- Who is!  
  
Tea:-starts talking non stop about One Life To Live- Bla bla bla bla  
  
Tea And Mai:-glued to the TV-  
  
Joey: pokes Kaiba: wanna play a game  
  
Kaiba: hheeh ok you get yugi and I will get yami  
  
Joey and Kaiba grab yami and yugi  
  
Joey: we are going to play hide and go seek  
  
Kaiba: hehe ya  
  
Yami: can I hide in the bath room  
  
Yugi:-slaps Yami on the back of the head- DON'T TEL THEM WHARE YOUR HIDING!!  
  
Yami- ;.; you don't have to yell -sniff-  
  
Joey: I will count to 50 and Kaiba Yami and Yugi you go hide  
  
Kaiba Yami and Yugi: OK!!  
  
Joey:-covers his eyes and counts-  
  
Yami:-thinks- im way smart I told them I will be hiding in the bath room and I bet thay will not know im going to be in thare cus im sooooo smart!!  
  
Yami:-skittles off and hides in the bath room in the bath tub-  
  
-2 hours later-  
  
Yugi: that was a fun game whares yami  
  
Joey: he's in the bath room  
  
Kaiba: we left him thare to ROT!! Whahahah  
  
Yugi: that's not nic-cut of by Tea-  
  
Tea: im going to take a bath ok-runs to the bath room and slams the door locking it-  
  
Yugi: TE-cut of by a hit from Kaiba-  
  
Kaiba: shhh this will be funny  
  
Joey:heheh ya  
  
Mai:-comes out of Yugis gramps room with a bottle of wine that's half gone- *hic*  
  
Joey:-looks at Mai- oh O.o yugi she got into your gramps wine again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: THE was this the 3 chap  
  
Yami and Yugi: Durrrr yes it was  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: ok the 4 chap will be called Wine Bathroom And a Yami DON'T MIX!!  
  
Yami: well I hope I get to see tea nude ^_^  
  
Yugi:-sniff-  
  
Yami: YUGI!!  
  
Yugi: woof -sniff- woof  
  
YamiColinTheGreat And Yami:: that never gets old hehehehe 


	4. WINE BATH ROOM AND A YAMI DON'T MIX!

(I don't own yugioh OK -cries-)  
  
Yami: oh YamiColin im bored and stuff  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: oh -snaps fingers- yugi come boy!  
  
Yugi: woof woof ^_^ -runs in-  
  
Yami: KICK THE KIDDY!! -kicks yugi letting him fly in the air-  
  
Yugi: -flys away-  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: Mai you may start this fic  
  
Mai: thanks! -yells- OK HUNS THIS CHAP IS WINE BATH ROOM AND A YAMI DON'T MIX!!! DON'T MISS IT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami:-is in the bath tub curled into a ball- hehe-is quiet- "thinks- why have they not found me yet I KNOW I AM SO DAMN GOOD OF A HIDER!!"  
  
Tea:-gets nude and opens the the shower thing to get into the bath tub..sees yami- \_/ you little ass hole what the hell are you doing here im nude and you can see me all im going to beat the shit out of you and throw you into a dumpster!!  
  
Yami:-faints-  
  
Tea: Yami Yami are you ok -pats his face-  
  
Yami: -twitch-  
  
Tea: gggrr that lil perv -pick yami up and throws him out of the bath room. Slams the door and takes a bath-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BY THE TV AND MAIS DRUNK @_@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai: *hic* hey Joey  
  
Joey: oh Mai you ok  
  
Mai: *hic* lets go to yugis room  
  
Joey:-thinks- oh OK!!  
  
Mai:-grabs Joeys hand and runs into yugis room-  
  
::2 mins later::  
  
Joey:-runs out with his boxers on and has throw up all over him- EWWW!!  
  
Mai: -walks out with only her short shorts on- Joey? What's *hic* wrong  
  
Joey: -sighs- YOU YOU EWWW  
  
Kaiba and Yugi:-on the floor..has fainted-  
  
Yugi and Kaiba:..Mai..  
  
Joey: gggggggrrrrrr -takes Yugi and Kaiba and throws them into yugis room all over the bed with throw up all over it-  
  
Joey:-takes mai and snuggles on the floor-  
  
Yugi and Kaiba:...z..z..z..z.  
  
Tea sleeping in the hall way still nude:..z..z.z.z..  
  
Yami:-acting asleep and feels up Tea- ^_^ my first sleep over!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami:-high 5 Yami colin- I GOT TO FEEL TEAS BOOBS!!  
  
YamiColinTheGreat: Yep  
  
Yugi:-crying once again-  
  
YamiColin and Yami- YUGI!!  
  
Yugi: woof I wanted to see tea nude woof -sniff- 


End file.
